parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Muzzy
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Muzzy (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Angelina Ballerina *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Nellie the Elephant *King Candy - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Turbo - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Cy-Bug King Candy/Turbo - Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Sour Bill - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Wynchel and Duncan - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) and Harry Smile (Avenger Penguins) *Q*Bert - Donkey (Shrek) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *General Hologram - Paddington Bear *Markowski - Count Duckula *‪Mr. Litwak - Norman (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Mary - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gene - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers)‬ *Don - King Nigel (Muzzy in Gondoland) *‪Deanna - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Roy the Nicelander - Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland)‪ *Devil Dogs - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cy-Bugs - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Devil Dogs - Baboons (Tarzan) *Oreo Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *‪Tapper Bartender - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *‪Moppet Girl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Beard Papa - Maurice (Madagascar) *Candlehead - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Tanya Mousekwitz (An Amercian Tail) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Laughing Taffy - Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby and Other Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Abu (Aladdin) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Augustus P. Crumhorn III (Danger Mouse) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - P.A.W.S. (Danger Mouse) *Dr. Eggman - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Turtle - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kohut - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets)‬ *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *Priest - Verne (Over the Hedge) *‪M. Bison - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Satine - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *‪Cyborg - The Angry Big Red Thing (The Trap Door)‬ *Ken Masters - Boni (The Trap Door) *Ryu - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Yuni Verse - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *DJ - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) *Game Central Station security - Boog (Open Season) *‪Bowser - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *‪Coily - Mushu (Mulan) *Slick - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Sam - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Chun-Li - ??? *‪Cammy - ??? *Neff - ??? *Kano - ??? *Paperboy - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Knight - ??? *‪Frogger - ??? *‪Dig Dug - ??? *‪Pooka - ??? *‪Fygar - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure)‬ *Pac-Man - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *‪Inky - Young Kovu (The Lion King) *Blinky - Alex the Lion (Madagascar)‬ *‪Pinky - Adult Nala (The Lion King)‬ *‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peter Pepper - King Julian (Madagascar) *‪The Qix - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Snowanna Rainbeau - ??? *Gloyd Orangeboar - ??? *Minty Zaki - ??? *Adorabeezle Winterpop - ??? *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Citrusella Flugpucker - *Torvald Batterbutter - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - ??? *Sticky Wipplesnit - ??? *TurboTwins - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *TurboTime citizans - The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - ??? *Nicelanders - ??? *The Angel Kids - ??? *The Hero's Duty Players - ??? *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - ??? *Smoke - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Diablo - Genie (Aladdin) *Mishaela - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears an Who) *Beholder - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs